The embodiments herein relate generally to an impact-activated illuminating leg wrap for animals, especially horses. The wrap when put on the animal alerts others of its location and provides direction of travel to a distant observer in dark.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention either utilized energy inefficient lighting system or depended on reflected light, useful only for short distances visibility.